Lorong Waktu
by shuttercam25
Summary: Antonio terjebak di masa lalu! Apa yang akan dia temui? Dapatkah dia kembali ke zamannya sendiri? RnR


**A/N : Akhirnya fic pertama saya jadi juga! ^^ Saya author baru di sini, harap maklum ya kalo banyak salahnya... Tadinya cerita ini mau saya buat multichapter, tapi karena baru pertama kali, lebih baik jangan dulu deh =_= Fic ini menceritakan tentang Antonio yang kejebak di masa lalu gitu *author kebanyakan menghayal* Oke, silahkan dibaca! Don't like, don't read.******

**Disclaimer : Punya Hidekaz Himaruya, saya cuma minjem. Tapi ficnya ya jelas punya saya :P******

**Genre : Mystery & Adventure******

**Rate : T******

**Warning : One Shot, Pendek, OOC, Typo, gaje, gak masuk akal, dll. Selebihnya anda sendiri yang menilai :)**

Antonio berjalan-jalan sore di sekitar pekarangan rumahnya. Dia menemukan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya - sebuah mulut gua.

Karena penasaran, dia pun memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam. Langkah demi langkah ia lewati. Gua ini sangat gelap, sehingga Antonio harus menyesuaikan matanya agar bisa melihat. Setelah dapat melihat dengan sedikit jelas, dia melihat terdapat dua lorong di depannya. Dia pun mendekati kedua lorong tersebut. Lorong yang kanan menjorok ke bawah, sementara yang kiri menanjak ke atas. Tapi Antonio tidak melanjutkan jalannya, dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke mulut gua.

Sesampainya di luar, hari sudah gelap. Matahari telah terbenam. 'Berapa lama aku berada di dalam gua?' Lalu dia segera berlari pulang ke rumah. Namun, jalan yang dilaluinya seakan-akan berbeda. Antonio melihat sekitarnya dan ternyata ini bukan jalan setapak, melainkan sebuah dasar sungai yang telah kering! Tapi, dia bertekat untuk terus berjalan. Sampai akhirnya, dia berada di sebuah hutan. Tunggu... Sejak kapan rumahnya berubah menjadi hutan?

Segala sesuatu tampak berubah dengan aneh. Tiba-tiba muncul suara melengking keras dari dalam hutan. Dengan segera, Antonio menerobos tumbuhan-tumbuhan di depannya dan mengikuti arah suara tersebut. Dilihatnya seekor Triceratops, sebangsa dinosaurus raksasa berkulit tebal bagaikan tameng serta bercula menakutkan. Antonio pun tersadar bahwa dia bukan berada di zamannya, melainkan di zaman binatang melata - sekitar seratus juta tahun yang lalu!

Agaknya, raksasa itu memperhatikan Antonio dengan matanya yang berwarna coklat gelap. Antonio berpaling dan berlari secepat mungkin menuju mulut gua. Binatang purba itu terus mengikutinya dari belakang. Sesampainya di mulut gua, Antonio langsung meloncat masuk ke dalam. Sedangkan sang Triceratops sepertinya sudah tidak mengejarnya lagi dan menghilang begitu saja. Ini sungguh aneh!

Antonio terus berjalan menuju dua lorong yang tadi dia lihat. Tapi, kedua lorong itu menghilang. Lorong ini malah berkelok entah kemana. Dengan pasrah, dia terus berjalan mengikuti lorong tersebut dan berharap agar dapat kembali ke rumah.

Akhirnya, Antonio sampai di suatu tempat yang gelap dan dipenuhi oleh remang-remang cahaya. Dia terus berjalan hingga bertemu dengan sebuah tangga. Ia pun memanjatnya.  
>Antonio sampai di udara terbuka. Dia merasa lantai yang ia injak seolah-olah bergerak membuatnya sedikit mual. Tampak bintang-bintang bertaburan di langit. Tak jauh darinya, terdapat semacam pagar. Antonio pun mendekatinya dan melihat ke bawah yang ternyata adalah laut! Jadi, sebenarnya dia berada di kapal sekarang?<p>

Laut tenang bagaikan kaca. Kelompok pemusik di geladak bawah dengan asyiknya memainkan lagu berirama waltz. Beberapa orang berpakaian lengkap dan beberapa wanita mengenakan mantel bulu yang-tentu-saja-mahal.  
>"Ya ampun!" Kata salah seorang wanita diantaranya. "Aku tak mengerti mengapa Kapten menghentikan kapal ini. Bisa-bisa kita terlambat sampai di New York!"<p>

Nampaknya Antonio dalam perjalanan menuju New York. Kemudian dia berjalan lagi, mengelilingi kapal dan melihat-lihat seluruh isinya. Kapal ini sangatlah besar dan memiliki desain yang kuno.  
>Terdapat ban penyelamat tersusun rapih. Di situ tertera tulisan Titanic. 'APA? Aku berada di Titanic?' Batinnya tak percaya bahwa sekarang dia berada di kapal terbesar di dunia dan memang satu-satunya di dunia, bahkan kapal ini hanya berlayar satu kali.<p>

Saat Antonio berjalan di geladak kapal, ia melihat dari lambung kapal air laut mengalir deras masuk ke ruang di haluan. Tak ada satu pun penumpang yang mengetahui kejadian ini. Dengan cepat, Antonio segera berlari menuju ke geladak atas untuk mengingatkan Kapten bahwa kapal ini akan tenggelam. Dapatkah Antonio mengubah sejarah dan menyelamatkan lebih dari ratusan jiwa?

"Jangan kemari!" Seru seorang awak kapal yang berdiri di ujung tangga, namun Antonio berhasil melewatinya.  
>Sampai akhirnya, dia berada di ruang Kapten. Dengan lantang dia masuk dan berteriak. "Kapten!"<br>Kapten yang berjenggot lebat itu berpaling dari teropongnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Antonio.  
>"Kau mungkin tak tahu, tetapi beberapa jam lagi kapal ini akan tenggelam!" Kata Antonio berusaha mengingatkannya.<p>

"Aku tahu..." Sang Kapten menjawab pelan. "Kami sedang menyiapkan roket permintaan tolong. Di sana ada sebuah kapal lain, The Californian. Mereka pasti menolong kita!"

"T-tapi mereka tak akan melihat roket kita, Kapten!" Antonio berkata sesuai apa yang ia ketahui dari sejarah. "Menurut sejara... Ehem, maksud saya anu... Emmm, pokoknya yang jelas mereka tak akan percaya bahwa kapal ini akan tenggelam dan mereka tak akan menolong kita!"

"Dari mana kau tahu semua itu?" Kapten menghela napas. "Bawa dia keluar!"

Awak-awak kapal pun menyeret Antonio keluar dari ruangan Kapten. Kapten memberi perintah-perintah pada anak buahnya dan tidak memperhatikan Antonio lagi. Dengan putus asa, dia pun turun. Mungkin mereka memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk tenggelam bersama Titanic. Lenyap sudah impiannya untuk merubah sejarah dan menyelamatkan lebih dari ratusan jiwa. Lalu, dia kembali ke lorong dan mencari jalan pulang sebelum kapal ini tenggelam.

Antonio terus berjalan sambil berharap agar dapat menemukan lorong terdekat. Beberapa meter kemudian, dia menemukan satu lorong. Ia pun masuk ke lorong tersebut. Lorong ini berputar-putar, melewati beberapa mulut lorong lainnya. Antonio masuk ke salah satu cabang di lorong itu yang ternyata menanjak ke atas. Tak lama kemudian, dia sudah berada di luar - sebuah tempat terbuka di balik bukit.

Di segala penjuru, tampak pedati-pedati berdatangan membawa batu-batu yang sepertinya sangat berat. Mereka sedang membangun sebuah tembok. Tangga-tangga disandarkan pada tembok itu. Pada tiap anak tangga ada orang duduk, bergantian menyalurkan batu-batu besar ke orang yang berada di puncak tembok. Antonio pun menyadari bahwa sekarang ia sedang menyaksikan pembangunan Tembok Cina di Tiongkok!

Antonio berjalan menghampiri para pembangun tembok itu, namun sepertinya kedatangannya tak disambut baik oleh mereka. Mereka mengira bahwa Antonio adalah mata-mata dari suku asing. Dia pun ditangkap dan disuruh bekerja membangun tembok raksasa yang tingginya enam meter, lebarnya empat meter, dan panjangnya sekitar 2.100 km. Tak terbayang dipikirannya, butuh berapa bilyun batu untuk mengerjakannya!

Terlintas dipikirannya untuk melarikan diri dan kembali ke lorong. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Akhirnya, Antonio nekat berlari menuju lorong yang terletak di atas bukit. Para prajurit mengejarnya habis-habisan, namun mereka kalah cepat dengan Antonio. Dia berlari begitu cepat. Antonio bersorak gembira ketika sampai pada tempat tujuan dan terbebas dari mereka.

Antonio segera melompat masuk ke dalam, dia terus berjalan. Lama ke lamaan lorong menjadi semakin sempit, tidak seperti sebelumnya. Karena tidak berhati-hati, dia terpeleset lalu meluncur sampai akhirnya tercebur ke air yang sangat dalam. Antonio berenang ke permukaan untuk mengambil napas.

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang penunggang kuda datang mendekati Antonio. Ia mengenakan baju besi, lengkap dengan ketopong, tameng, dan lembingnya. Sementara kudanya berlari-lari kecil bagaikan menari-nari. Persis seperti yang terlukis di buku sejarah. Ksatria itu membuka ketopongnya dan tertawa, antonio pun ikut tertawa.

"Sedang apa kau di parit itu? Naiklah ke belakang dan akan kubawa kau ke dalam!" Ajak sang ksatria itu dengan ramah. Antonio menerima ajakannya. Ksatria yang suka tertawa itu membantu Antonio keluar dari parit dan di bawanya ia sampai di puri.

"Turun." Kata ksatria itu. Kemudian, Antonio dibawanya menuju balairung penghadapan. Di situ sudah berkumpul banyak sekali ksatria, pelayan, dan pengawal. Tak lama kemudian, datanglah sang raja. Semua membungkuk hormat, kecuali Antonio. Dia malah berdiri tercengang, tak percaya apa yang ia lihat. Sadarlah Antonio bahwa sekarang dia berada di zaman kuno Eropa!

"Tunduk!" Salah satu ksatria itu berbisik sambil memukul punggung Antonio, dia pun ikut tunduk.  
>Antonio menceritakan semua yang terjadi padanya, tapi raja tak percaya. Dia pun melihat berkeliling. "Adakah yang percaya padanya?"<p>

Semua berseru serentak. "Tidak, yang Mulia!" Tetapi, Antonio tetap bersikeras mengatakan bahwa apa yang ia ceritakan tadi adalah nyata.

Raja kembali melihat berkeliling pada hadirin. Semua memasang muka seolah-olah Antonio baru saja berbuat dosa yang tak berampun.

"Bawa dia ke menara!" Perintah raja. Kemudian dua orang ksatria menyeret Antonio keluar ruangan. Dengan ujung tombak di punggung, ia dipaksa menaiki anak tangga yang sangat tinggi menuju puncak menara. Hanya ada satu jalan keluar, yaitu meloncat dari jendela dan menceburkan diri di parit yang mengelilingi puri itu. Saat ksatria-ksatria itu pergi meninggalkannya, ia nekat melompat keluar. Kemudian, dia menyelam dengan harapan dapat menemukan lorong yang tadi ia lewati di dasar air. Setelah berkeliling, dia pun menemukan lorong itu.

Akhirnya, sampailah dia di sebuah stasiun kereta api. Karena penasaran, Antonio masuk ke salah satu gerbong kereta api dengan mengendap-endap.

_Tuuut... Tuuut..._

Tampak jelas asap yang keluar dari cerobong. Kereta api bergerak! Antonio berusaha untuk turun, tapi terlambat. Dia sudah tidak bisa turun dan terjebak di kereta api itu.

Dilihatnya sebuah pintu gerbong, ia pun membukanya. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat beberapa orang prajurit memakai seragam biru serta membawa senapan kuno.

"Bagaimana kau tahu bahwa ini gerbong Presiden?" Tanya salah seorang prajurit itu.  
>Dengan tercengang Antonio melihat sendiri Presiden itu, seorang lelaki jangkung berjenggot yang menghampirinya. Tak salah lagi, itu adalah Presiden Abraham Lincoln!<p>

"Tak apa..." Katanya lembut. "Aku membutuhkan seorang teman bicara. Kau boleh ikut kami sampai di Gettysburg."

Gettysburg! Jadi Presiden Lincoln sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat berpidato untuk menyambut menyerahnya tentara Selatan pada tentara Utara diakhir perang saudara Amerika Serikat!

"Duduklah di depanku, sementara aku akan menulis sebuah pidato yang nantinya akan ku ucapkan di tempat itu."  
>Antonio mengganguk dan duduk diam memperhatikan Presiden itu menulis pidatonya. Beberapa lama menulis, ia memandang Antonio.<p>

"Masa depanmu akan cerah." Katanya tiba-tiba.

"Bagaimana anda dapat mengetahui hal itu?"

"Dengan melihat mukamu."

"Hanya begitu?"

"Hanya begitu."

Saat Antonio berbicara dengannya, seorang berpakaian resmi datang. Dia membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Presiden itu. Presiden Lincoln bangkit, menjabat tangan Antonio, dan menyuruh seorang prajuritnya untuk mengurusnya di Gettysburg nanti.

Hampir seharian Antonio berada di Gettysburg. Sungguh tak enak rasanya hidup di zaman di mana tak ada mobil, radio, TV, dan bahkan telepon. 'Sudah cukup aku melihat masa lalu, aku ingin kembali ke zamanku...'

Tiba-tiba tempat di sekeliling Antonio berubah menjadi gelap. Cayaha lampu menyorotnya dari atas. Muncul seorang misterius yang berjenggot tebal, dia berjalan mendekati Antonio.

"S-siapa kau? Dan di mana aku?" Tanya Antonio bingung.

"Aku adalah seorang ahli filsafat." jawabnya. "Terima kasih karena sudah mengunjungi lorongku..."

"Tolong aku, aku ingin kembali ke zamanku! Aku rindu pada keluarga, sahabat, dan teman-temanku. Aku sudah tak tahan berada di sini lagi, aku ingin pulang..." Antonio memohon.

"Dan mengapa kau ingin bertemu dengan keluarga, sahabat, dan teman-temanmu lagi?" Tanya ahli filsafat itu.

"Sebab aku rindu pada mereka. Mereka juga pasti sedih jika tidak bertemu denganku..."

"Jawaban yang bagus. Kau memikirkan orang lain, juga memikirkan dirimu sendiri." Dia tersenyum memandang Antonio. "Itu alasan yang bagus untuk kembali ke zamanmu. Ambillah lorong berikutnya, maka kau akan kembali ke zamanmu sendiri."

The End

**A/N : Aduuuh, fic saya gak masuk akal ya? -_-V Saya ngerjain fic ini sambil dibantu oleh wikipedia dan buku-buku sejarah saya lho, tanpa mereka fic ini gak bakalan selesai (?) *duaghh* Maklum, saya kan gak jago sejarah -..- Oke, thanks for reading! ^^ Review Please and No Flame!**


End file.
